


all about us

by charlie_lq



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_lq/pseuds/charlie_lq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! в котором Лу Хань работает в полицейском управлении, и ему ничего не нужно кроме Сэхуна, стоящего на пороге его квартиры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all about us

**Author's Note:**

> написано в рамках Secret EXO Santa 2013 на @diary.ru для maru gin

Можно завести плэнер и выстроить свою жизнь из минут, записанных в органайзере, подчеркнутых кислотными текстовыделителями, а на закуску оставить неопределенное время предстоящего выхода на пенсию и встречу со смертью; можно приукрасить каждый день легкой юношеской трагедией в виде безвкусно подобранной рубашки к бежевым брюкам, топорщащимися у щиколоток, или положить несколько часов на выведение пятна от красного вина – каждый в состоянии прожечь жизнь на свое усмотрение, но не каждому дано ее прожить в полной мере – почувствовать, как горечь от разочарования плавно перетекает в эйфорию после мимолетной, но такой долгожданной победы. Но ни к чему и никогда невозможно быть готовым. 

Лу Хань прежде никогда не задумывался о том, куда девать слишком инициативных и неожиданных гостей и вообще, как их встречать. Он просыпается ночью от трели дверного звонка, переворачивается на другой бок и утыкается носом в подушку.   
К нему в гости никто не приходил - знакомые чаще всего сами вытаскивали его куда-то, не особо напрашиваясь к нему, а друзей было слишком мало, и всем им жилось хорошо и у себя. Поэтому первое мгновение он был удивлен, его сонное сознание и подсознание отказывались функционировать, намекая на выход в астрал, и Лу Хань мог лишь удивленно хлопать глазами и молчать. Молчать слишком долго, вынуждая пришедшего заговорить первым. 

\- Слушай, - говорит стоящий на пороге его квартиры парень, - если тебе неловко, я пойму.  
Лу Ханю хочется укусить внутреннюю сторону щеки или ущипнуть себя, потому что сны не снятся наяву. Потому что сны не могут быть такими реальными – с каштановой челкой, спадающей на глаза и скрывающей эмоции, спрятанные в глубине темной радужки. Сны не улыбаются такими понимающими улыбками, когда говорят, не дождавшись от Лу Ханя вразумительного ответа.

\- Сегодня переночую у тебя на диване. Как видишь, возвращаться в общежитие уже поздновато, а утром и духу моего здесь не будет. Не беспокойся.

У Лу Ханя нервы – натянутые струны даже со сна. У него на плечах усталость недельной давности и обещание скорой субботы. И он вовсе не ожидает увидеть посреди ночи переминающегося и такого реального О Сэхуна с неловкой улыбкой на губах и сползающей лямкой рюкзака. 

\- Ох, - первое, что может произнести Хань. Он мечется взглядом по лестничной клетке и хватает Сэхуна за руку, не давая тому возможности вырваться и сбежать. – Не говори чепухи, - хрипло выдыхает Лу Хань. – У меня не настолько длинный диван, чтобы ты мог уместить на нем свои конечности, но кровать к твоим услугам. 

На улице единственным источником света остаются фонари и яркие вывески, до рассвета еще не скоро. Лу Хань перехватывает сумку Сэхуна и тянет его за руку в квартиру – небольшую, но привычную, с посудой, оставшейся в раковине, и светлыми шторами. Он подавляет зевок и показывает комнату за комнатой, а потом ведет Сэхуна в спальню, прежде подталкивая младшего в сторону душа и растягиваясь на кровати. 

О Сэхуна в жизни Лу Ханя очень мало – намного меньше, чем работы, чем пресловутых штрафов за неправильную стоянку и часов, проведенных за просмотром «Анатомии Страсти». Он продолжает улыбаться, слыша шум воды за прикрытой смежной дверью, и уже не чувствует, как под тяжестью чужого тела прогибается вторая половина кровати, провалившись в сон.

/

\- Иногда мне кажется, что еще один - и меня стошнит, - подавая Лу Ханю кофе, говорит Бэкхен. – еще один, и можешь заказывать новый коврик в туалет, этот я уж точно заблюю. Своими внутренностями. 

\- Это не слишком гротескно? – кофе не то чтобы не вкусный, терпимый. Все, что угодно, лишь бы перебить этот вкус во рту. 

– Помои, - немного погодя, кривится старший и кидает пустой стаканчик в мусорное ведро. Прицельно кидает. И промахивается. Но это уже не его заботы, честное слово, он сделал все, что мог. 

\- Два коврика.

\- Что?

\- Тебе придется покупать два коврика. 

\- С какой стати? – Хань подпирает голову рукой и, щурясь, глядит на Бэкхена. На этого взъерошенного воробья, который иногда больше напоминает стервятника: посмей прозевать свою смену или не закрой дело, окажешься в самой веренице неудачников с шестого этажа, где офисные крысы вынуждены постоянно обновлять базы пропавших без вести и усопших на веки вечные. 

Сидеть в маленьком закутке, о существовании которого либо не догадываются, либо предпочитают не думать, очень привычно и почти уютно. Как дома. Только все пространство занимают коробки со старыми газетными подшивками, перекосившаяся вешалка и стол. Обычный письменный стол, с полопавшимся лаковым покрытием, несколько стульев – таких же старых, как и содержимое коробок.

\- На следующий вызов поедем мы оба, - улыбается Бэкхен. Его губы разъезжаются в вежливой и премерзкой улыбке одновременно – столько в ней дозированного презрения и уверенности в словах, что Лу Ханю хочется сделать что-нибудь, чтобы ее стереть. Будь у него в руках стаканчик кофе, он швырнул бы его в Бэкхена, лишь бы вместе с брызгами кофе она стекла с бэкхенова лица. Но кофе давно выпито, а Лу Хань отправил стаканчик в долгое путешествие к мусорке. Может, именно поэтому он пытается пнуть Бэкхена в лодыжку.

\- А вот и не поедем.

\- Поедем, поедем, так босс сказал, – начинает было Бэкхен и возмущенно подбирается. Он окидывает Ханя ненавидящим взглядом и бросает беззлобное ‘придурок’, смахивая невидимую пыль с брюк и разглаживая несуществующие складки.

(Может быть, в этом что-то есть – вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, когда остальной мир с ума сошел).

\- Так что там босс сказал? 

\- Да не наш босс. – «А чей же еще?» - хочется спросить Лу Ханю, но он молчит. – На прошлой неделе отдел по борьбе с наркотиками расформировали почти весь, - пожевав губу, продолжает Бэкхен. – Мне Менсу рассказывал, он на их этаже постоянно из-за Ёнми ошивался, а теперь, когда ее нет, ему вроде бы там делать нечего. Говорит, в последний раз решил забежать, а они все собираются – даже мелкие секретари суетятся и вещички пакуют.   
\- Это типа логической цепочки? Раз они собираются, то и нас переводят? Или из-за того, что теперь их нет, мы переедем на этаж и будем круглыми сутками в управлении торчать? Так замуровали бы нас здесь и все дела.   
\- Да не, - отмахивается Бэкхен, - просто, ты заметил? Уже несколько недель прошло, все должно было утрястись, а в новостных блоках на CNN только и говорят, что о новых митингах да акциях протеста, после которых обязательно кто-нибудь умирает. Честное слово, скоро по новостям можно смерти предсказывать.

Лу Хань усмехается. В нем нет никакого малодушия или черствости, но не имей он за душой концентрированной сдержанности, давно слился бы так же. Трусливо поджав хвост, сбежал из города или каким-нибудь особенно паршивым вечером забежал в аптеку, а потом за спиртным – красивые мальчики в обнимку с Джеком и циркулирующей в крови порцией снотворного, способной отправить во внеплановую спячку и тигра, - для таких отделов, как их собственный, далеко не новинка.

\- Так предсказывай, кто тебе не дает. По улицам и так толпы безумцев расхаживают и предрекают конец света, думаю, они будут рады еще одному, обратившемуся в их веру.   
\- Конец света наступил с расколом DBSK, - почти обижается Бэкхен. – До сих пор не могу поверить в то, что не увижу их вместе на одной сцене. 

Ненадолго повисает тишина, а потом он встает вслед за Лу Ханем, и они выскальзывают за дверь так же незаметно, как появились в этой позабытой комнатке на девятом этаже. И уже на улице Бэкхен оглядывается на Ханя и бросает: ‘Тебя подвезти?’, а тот в свою очередь пожимает плечами и соглашается. Бэкхен иногда тот еще ублюдок, а время от времени он становится человеком, чье сердце просто прячется в газетной мишуре, боясь разбиться.

Они и вправду едут на следующее дело вместе – Бэкхен самодовольно улыбается, пока Лу Хань теребит ремешок часов и постоянно дотрагивается до внутреннего кармана, время от времени ловя себя на этом и нервно отдергивая руку. Смартфон неприятно оттягивает карман и ему нестерпимо хочется самому набрать несколько десятков ничего не значащих сообщений, лишь бы не томиться ожиданием. 

\- Я же говорил, - разрывая тишину, самодовольно тянет Бэкхен.

\- Ты же говорил, - передразнивает его Лу Хань.

\- И говорил. И скажу еще раз – ни за что не переступлю порог квартиры. 

\- Куда ты денешься? Именно нам осматривать место преступления, - Лу Ханя едва заметно передергивает – он терпеть не может рыться в чужих вещах. 

\- Как насчет после этого куда-нибудь сходить?

\- И куда же? 

\- На фанмитинг КАРА? – Бэкхен прячет руки в широких карманах и заинтересованно выгибает бровь. В доме, адрес которого продиктовал оператор, на последнем этаже можно открыть смотровую вышку и наблюдать за жизнью города с высоты птичьего полета. Он восхищенно выдыхает, глядя на заостренный шпиль здания и высокие окна. 

\- Ну нет, уж лучше сразу в бар, – с губ Ханя срывается легкий смешок, и он тянет дверь на себя, надеясь, что все лучше, чем было в прошлый раз.

[1]

(Жизнь как комок ниток; не важно, старый или новый, перекрученный много раз, размотанный далеко не единожды, этот комок повидал много – об этом свидетельствуют десятки узелков и разорванных волокон. Жизнь – со всеми ее бонусами в виде тошнотворной изнанки за фасадом благонадежности, приправленной слащавым лицемерием и надеждой на светлое будущее, то самое будущее, узнать о котором мечтает каждый. Одним глазком заглянуть за грань, где им уже непривычное –цать с хвостиком, а чуточку больше, ровно настолько, чтобы виски тронула серебряная седина, а спина сгорбилась под тяжестью не самых лицеприятных поступков. Заглянуть. Всего лишь узнать, чего ждать от завтра. Проще только найти маховик времени и утонуть в его песках.)

Лу Хань уговаривает себя, что не собирается ждать Сехуна. Он несколько раз открывает и закрывает шторы на окнах, а потом из гостиной переходит на кухню, притаскивая за собой тяжелый ноутбук и бумаги, которые удается вытянуть из-под носа у Кенсу. Давно уже за полночь, когда он откладывает фото с места преступления и потягивается. Дурацкое дело. Без всяких зацепок. Выматывающее отсутствием подозреваемых и улик. Лу Хань чертыхается и наливает еще чашку чая.

\- Давно меня ждешь? – У Сэхуна привычка – называть все своими именами. 

Он возвращается ближе к рассвету. Лу Хань с легким беспокойством ловит себя на мысли, что ключицы Сэхуна скоро порвут кожу, и это будет не слишком красиво. Эта мысль – одна из тех, что не дают покоя и сводят с ума. Бесконечно сводят. И, наверное, поэтому Лу Хань улыбается. Он бросает взгляд на лежащую на столе глянцевую фотографию – девушка, с вывернутой под неестественным углом рукой и алыми губами. «Слишком красивая, чтобы умереть», – именно так сказал Бэкхен, а потом исчез в направлении уборных, стоило ему приметить следы разложения, еще не слишком заметные для простых обывателей, но этот едва ощутимый сладковатый душок узнать везде. Как ему. Так и Бэкхену. 

\- Не слишком, - с легкостью лжет Лу Хань. Закатывает растянувшиеся после стирки рукава свитера и поднимается навстречу Сехуну.

Его Сехуну не стоит знать о такой паршивой штуке, как непреднамеренное убийство. Или убийство в состоянии аффекта. Как вывернутые наизнанку страхи нового мира сковывают слишком слабых и поглощают, а порой этим страхам стоит обратиться во что-то еще, такое же опасное, чтобы сломить дух. 

Лу Хань помогает Сехуну раздеться, попутно рассказывая байки о работе, о том, что Кенсу заказал пиццу для всей команды, и плавленый сыр растекался по вещдокам, которые еще не отправились на склад, пока их не поймал шеф и не устроил выволочку. Наверное, в этом что-то есть – сидеть до утра, чтобы урвать несколько часов сна в объятиях дорогого человека. 

По крайней мере, Лу Хань надеется, что Сехун ему достаточно дорог – он целует сам и позволяет целовать себя. 

\

\- Мы можем ее допросить, - говорит он, кидая на стол папку с личным делом некой Ли Сонми. 

\- А можем списать все на твое чутье и сразу арестовать, - Бэкхен качает головой и заглядывает в папку. Судя по его выражению лица, быть женой простого клерка из страховой кампании и забирать дочку из садика ближе к шести – смертная скука, а уж в порыве ненависти убить мужа кухонным ножом – тем более.

\- Вперед, потом нас самих спишут за превышение полномочий, - Хань хмыкает, забрасывая ноги на стол и пародируя голос Кенсу - их слишком серьезно настроенного шефа, которого время от времени передразнивает то один, то другой. И не то, чтобы Лу Ханю слишком не мила жизнь – жизнь, в стенах их управления – это разменная монета, о которой можно и пошутить, лишь бы развеять напряжение. 

(Когда ты знаешь, что в обозримом будущем не угодишь под автобус, небо снова становится грязновато-серым, а сандвичи, купленные в забегаловке через дорогу – несвежими, но вполне съедобными.) 

\- Уж лучше допросить, - разглядывает потолок Хань. – А потом можно за решетку отправить. Все равно она у нас никуда не денется, а уж на премиальные у меня много планов. 

\- Если мы ошиблись, можешь готовить себе гроб. 

\- Если мы ошиблись, я съем свой значок, - Лу Хань салютует Бэкхену стаканчиком с эспрессо и тянется за мобильным. Он не особо любит словесные баталии и почти всегда проигрывает, но на этот раз Бэкхен занят - провожает взглядом какую-то миловидную девушку, пташку, попавшую в их крыло по чистой случайности. 

\

(Иногда ему задают глупые вопросы. Нетактичные. Выходящие из ряда вон. К таким быстро привыкаешь – самому приходится задавать из дела в дело, стараясь уловить момент, когда клиент оказывается выбит из колеи, а когда держит лицо до последнего, с милой улыбкой сообщая о количестве уединений в уборной с журналами не самого приличного содержания.)

Как-то, за проваленное дело, Лу Ханя отправляют думать о своем поведении обычным постовым – форменная одежда сковывает движения, и он не раз ловит на себе неприязненные взгляды прохожих, когда выписывает штрафы за превышение скорости и неправильную парковку. Тогда позубоскалить о том, что нынче не только айдолы отправляются в ссылку, чтобы покаяться, но и рядовые сотрудники полиции, Бэкхену удается на славу. 

На улице зимние ветра проскальзывают сквозь теплый свитер и куртку, которую ему выдают в первый рабочий день, поэтому Лу Ханю не до шуток. Он пару раз грозится выписать штраф и Бэкхену за словоблудие, но осекается, когда замечает, как какая-то процессия, состоящая преимущественно из девушек, заполняет собой весь тротуар. 

Можно подумать, что у каких-то звезд здесь намечается урбанистический фотосет или где-то за углом раздают автографы фронтмены Beast (последнюю мысль в его голову вкладывает Бэкхен), но девочек не слишком много, в самый раз для того, чтобы посталкерить какого-нибудь зазевавшегося айдола. И не то чтобы Лу Хань знает имена всех милых девушек из Seckret наперечет, но постоянно юзающий твиттер и тамблер Бэкхен – это как болезнь, неизлечимая и прогрессирующая.

Поэтому явлению быстро находится имя. 

О, мать его, Сэхун.

Как потом вспоминает Лу Хань с легким стыдом, именно так у него получается выдохнуть, хотя иногда сам Сэхун посмеиваясь, предполагает, что реакция Ханя была вызвана его, Сэхуна, тоталли пёрфектом, а не тем, что именно ему с Бэкхеном удалось отвадить большинство девиц, видимо, понятия не имеющих о личном пространстве. 

[2]

День, когда Лу Ханя случайно принимают за школьника и едва не выдворяют с места преступления, приходится на интервью Сэхуна в апрельский номер 1Star, и Лу Ханю ничего не остается кроме, как прихватить с собой еду из китайского ресторанчика и смотреть старые фильмы с Джеки Чаном до полуночи. 

\- Давно меня ждешь? – Сэхун кивает на часы, а Лу Ханю кажется, что этот месяц какой-то злополучный день сурка. Потому что все повторяется - виноватое выражение лица и постоянное напряжение, повисающее между ними во время завтрака, и когда менеджер звонит Сехуну в шесть утра, напоминая о тренировках или внеплановой встрече с фанатами – да много с чем.   
Поэтому, когда на пороге Сэхун приваливается к стене и смотрит то ли виновато, то ли устало, Лу Хань просто его обнимает. Крепко обнимает, утыкаясь носом в ключицы и думая, что пропах острым соусом, а щеки алеют от слишком острой лапши.

\- Как прошло интервью? Вам там не положен иммунитет от ревнивых фанаток? – Лу Хань улыбается.

\- Что? Иммунитет? Это очередное заумное слово, которое ты используешь, чтобы расколоть плохих парней, а, Хань?

\- Нет. Они не выдерживают мощи моей железной логики и обещания скорой расправы моего босса.

\- Какие идиоты. Я не видел твоего До Кенсу-ши, но со слов милее его только хомячки. 

Они долго стоят в коридоре и перекидываются ничего не значащими словами. Напряжение постепенно спадает, плечи Сехуна расслабляются, и он оседает на пол, позволяя Лу Ханю уложить голову себе на плечо. У Сехуна волосы из медового снова пепельные – они прибавляют ему несколько дополнительных лет, и Лу Ханю кажется, что на его фоне он как какая-нибудь школьница. Такая же глупая и влюбленная. 

\- Знаешь, это немного напрягает.

\- Напрягает?

\- Да. Зайди в интернет - и в браузере по поиску появится десяток фотографий – моих и группы, и это вроде как здорово – никогда не думал, что кому-то может понравиться то, что мы делаем, но ... это утомляет. Каждый день ощущение постоянного контроля, когда лишний вздох уже строго по расписанию, а жить обычной жизнью становится какой-то навязчивой мечтой.   
\- Если бы… - Лу Хань отстраняется от Сэхуна, заглядывает ему в глаза. – Ты же знаешь, сам знаешь, что тебе пришлось через многое пройти ради достижения всего этого – признания множества людей, которым нравится ваша музыка, кто восхищается именно тобой. И такие мысли… каждый об этом думает, верно? Добирается до вершины Олимпа, а потом думает о том, что быть как все намного лучше. Ты можешь оступиться, можешь позволить себе снова стать студентом какого-нибудь юридического, переехать, чтобы никакие фанатки не стали тебя беспокоить, а потом по кабельному снова будут показывать какое-нибудь шоу, где твои уже бывшие одногруппники улыбаются камерам, шутят, снова вытворяют на сцене те невероятные вещи – и в этот момент ты поймешь, что никакая обычная жизнь не нужна, все становится серым и скучным, бессмысленным без вспышек камер, без всплеска адреналина во время выступлений. – Он замолкает. И неловко смеется, глядя на ничего не выражающее лицо Сэхуна. 

\- В общем, ты понял, да? Не позволяй таким мыслям заселять твою голову, иначе я самолично позвоню твоему менеджеру, и он загрузит вас по самое «не могу». 

Сехун несколько секунд молчит, а потом кивает. 

\

Сэхуна в жизни Лу Ханя не слишком много – в квартире повсюду его одежда, много разной одежды, которая не всегда ему впору, чуточку давит или наоборот, висит как на вешалке. Сэхун притаскивает ее с собой в рюкзаке, иногда вешает в шкаф, а чаще всего вываливает на кровать и диван, будто бы так и надо. У них в гардеробе вешалки все пустые, только на полках ютятся бейсболки и стопки учебников, предназначенных для студентов, заканчивающих университет экстерном. 

В неделю два или три дня Сэхун проводит в общежитии – в такие дни Лу Хань не может сомкнуть глаз, он ворочается в кровати, и в итоге они подолгу болтают по телефону – Сэхун там, в своем общежитии в каком-нибудь слишком дорогом для Лу Ханя районе города сдавленно смеется и говорит, что их лидер – Сухо, - когда-нибудь его убьет, а потом прикрывает трубку ладонью – Лу Хань слышит интонации Сэхуна, но ничего не может разобрать. И внутри него селится какое-то новое ощущение. 

\

Кенсу смотрит на них хмурясь и едва сдерживается оттого, чтобы не приложить ладонь к лицу, лишь бы не видеть лица своих подчиненных. Он трет виски и с бесконечной болью в глазах окидывает взглядом растекшегося по рабочему столу Лу Ханя и Бэкхена, прижимающего полотенце со льдом к затылку. 

\- И как это называется? – У Кенсу мягкий, завораживающий голос, из-за которого Хань чувствует себя кроликом, попавшимся на ужин удаву. 

\- Надеюсь, вы потащились в тот клуб не просто так, чтобы расслабиться? Да еще и в середине недели.   
Лу Ханю хочется спросить, имеют ли они право голоса или можно сразу сложить головы на плаху, не надеясь на помилование. В голове все мысли перекрывает настойчивый звон, который не исчезает после выпитых обезболивающих, а на бледного Бэкхена он предпочитает не смотреть.

\- Мы были там из-за нашего дела, - первым подает голос именно он, здраво решив, что на напарника полагаться в тонкой дипломатии не стоит. – Эта девушка частенько там пропадала, и с чего бы нам не перепроверить место преступления? 

\- Правда? – Кенсу усмехается. – И что вы там делали? Выбивали признание из персонала кулаками?   
По его обманчивой мягкой улыбке ничего нельзя понять, и Лу Хань сдувается. 

\- Но какая разница, если мы кое-что нашли? 

Переглянувшись с Бэкхеном и поймав заинтересованный взгляд шефа, он решает выдать все как есть:

\- Гильзы. 

\- Какой нам прок в гильзах?

\- Убийца стер отпечатки пальцев с пистолета, на курке и рукояти мы ничего не нашли, а гильзы тогда никто не искал, подумав, что убийца забрал их с собой. А что, если на них остались отпечатки?   
На лице Кенсу проскальзывает тень, он кивает самому себе и бросает что-то вроде «живите еще» и уходит, оставляя все еще удивленного от своих слов Лу Ханя в кабинете. 

\- Слушай, - прерывает тишину Бэкхен. – С гильзами, ты, конечно, здорово придумал, но где нам теперь их достать? 

[3]  
\- Ты похож на цветок, который никто не хотел поливать, и в саду он цвел где-то в уголке, - нарезая хлеб, говорит Сэхун. На улице поздняя ночь, а он стоит к занавешенному окну спиной, пока Хань вертится у плиты, пытаясь спасти подгоревшую пасту.

\- Цветок? - смеется он. – Кто из нас тянет на цветок, так это ты. Чайная роза, которую холят и лелеют, время от времени позволяя коснуться лепестков, не осмеливаясь подрезать шипы. 

\- Ага, а потом срезают. Или дом, в саду которого росла роза, попросту сносят, и ничего не остается.

\- Из тебя романтик как из Элвиса Пресли кисейная барышня.

\- Сложно верить в любовь, когда живешь в мире, где ее либо никогда не оценят, либо продадут, стоит предложить нужную цену. - Сэхун вытаскивает из холодильника масло и тофу, а потом выглядывает из-за дверцы и улыбается уголками губ. – Хань, это у вас там просто – убил, потому что любил, или умер от того, что заревновали тебя так - до смерти. 

\- У нас проще, не спорю. Либо любовь до гроба, либо до первой измены. 

Они садятся за стол одновременно. Лу Хань придвигает стул к столу и с наслаждением прикасается ладонями к горячей чашке, пока Сэхун отпивает чай и морщит нос. Ужины вместе – это затишье на время после камбэка и штиль, когда все праздники отгремели и можно позволить себе пару раз свалить все дела на Бэкхена и отключить телефон. Внутри него тоска царапает горло, не давая разрядить тишину парой ничего незначащих шуток. И на поверхности остаются только вопросы – множество вопросов, которые Лу Хань не задаст.

\- Давай просто прогуляемся? – тянет Сэхун. Тянет хриплым со сна голосом и утыкается в шею Лу Ханя губами, еще крепче обнимая его со спины. У него что-то вроде каникул, после тяжелой недели предзаписи нескольких шоу, а у Лу Ханя обещание скорой зарплаты и расплаты из-за трех пропущенных дней.

\- Можно спуститься в супермаркет – там продавцы такие старые... уж они-то не станут писать в твиттер о том, что я пью газировку и закусываю яблоками, - голос у Сэхуна жалобный, настолько, что Хань вздыхает.

\- Они не станут, а подростки, которым все неймется, могут рассказать о том, - Лу Хань отодвигает от себя чашку с остывшим чаем, – что их оппа променял Кая на баббл-ти в кампании какого-то аджосси.

\- Фу, ты же не старый.

\- Так я состарюсь от беспокойства, О Сэхун.

\- Ты сказал это «О Сэхун» как какое-то ругательство, честное слово.

\- В устах твоих малолетних фанаток порой оно звучит как ругательство. 

 

Лу Хань не знает, почему соглашается. Почему поворачивается к Сэхуну, долго смотрит ему в глаза, тонет в их глубине и затягивает в поцелуй – ленивый и тягучий, когда внутренний зверь урчит, и сил на продолжение не остается, только если завалиться в кровать и проспать весь день, прижимая это худое и угловатое тело к себе. Он хочет сказать «только через мой труп», но вместо этого кивает, как только отстраняется, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.   
И они идут в тот самый супермаркет, где ближе к выходным Лу Хань покупает пиво, а в остальные дни обезжиренное молоко и хлопья. Он заставляет Сэхуна натянуть кепку на глаза и вытаскивает оставленные Сэхуном солнечные очки, облегченно вздыхая, лишь водрузив их на нос младшего. Тот не особо возражает, лишь смеется, что теперь как самый настоящий агент007, а потом они спускаются по лестнице, и Лу Хань переплетает их пальцы, делая вид, что не заметил, когда Сэхун бросает на него удивленный взгляд. 

Лавируя между стеллажами, Лу Хань позволяет катить тележку с продуктами Сэхуну, а сам время от времени хватает банки с полок, читает названия и снова ставит на место – он бы купил весь магазин ради того, чтобы видеть улыбку Сэхуна, но тот бы не оценил холодильник, забитый доверху одними консервами. Он рассказывает о ночевке Бэкхена в его, тогда еще холостяцкой квартире, о том, как тот, показывая какую-то мудреную танцевальную связку, не имея за душой ничего помимо инициативы, свалил полку с хлопьями, и о последствиях: получасе расшаркиваний с администратором и горячим обещанием больше не вытворять подобное в пределах супермаркета и за его стенами. У кассы Хань не удерживается – у них настроение, кажется, одно на двоих, легкость вкупе с ребячеством, поэтому Лу Хань подается к Сэхуну и шепчет ему на ухо, что когда-то был фанбоем Кая, получая на это легкий удар по руке и «даже не проси его автограф». 

Волшебство смывает водами повседневности, стоит Сэхуну вспомнить о телефоне, оставшимся под подушкой и запереться в ванной на пару минут. Хань уверен, что не на пару, а очень даже больше – он успевает собрать валяющиеся на полу подушки и вскипятить чайник, а потом еще навернуть десяток кругов по гостиной. Сэхун только отмахивается «это менеджер звонил», а потом обещает, что оставшиеся три дня они проведут с размахом. 

С размахом – это ночи, когда воздух нагревается, а у Лу Ханя получается только сдавленно ругаться и просить быстрее, цепляясь за спинку кровати. Потому что ноги разъезжаются на сбившихся простынях, а под веками брызгами разлетаются фейерверки, пока Сэхун кусает его за тазобедренную косточку, пока мать его, О Сэхун, приподнимает Лу Ханя за бедра и слишком хрипло дышит. 

[4]  
На работе за три дня не случается никаких переворотов, только служащие, которых Лу Хань не узнает толком, улыбаются ему, заглядывают глаза и спрашивают о самочувствии. Он получает легкий кивок на проходной, автоматически нащупывает в кармане пропуск и перекидывается парой слов с охранником. Единственная причина, почему он задерживается – коробка пончиков, ради которой стоило выстоять маленькую очередь, собравшуюся с утра в кондитерской, и улыбнуться чуть теплее Луне, которая время от времени кладет в его заказы маленькие пирожные-корзиночки и рассказывает истории о своем детстве.

У дверей в отдел Хань останавливается. Там, за едва прикрытыми жалюзи, с утра кипит работа, по комнате распространяется едкий запах табака и кофе, а у него учащается пульс.

\- У меня случился грипп, - начинает Хань, как только оказывается у стола, оккупированного Бэкхеном. Тот лежит, сложив голову на руки и вздрагивает, когда Лу Хань трясет его за плечо. 

\- А у нас – труп, и ты представить себе не можешь, как этот парень хотел видеть тебя – у него все внутренности были размазаны по полу, как на картине художника-импрессиониста, на выставку которого меня пригласила Суен. 

\- Это значит, - расположившись на своем месте, поглядывает на напарника Хань, - ты на меня не в обиде?

\- Обижаются только девчонки, не поделившие лак для ногтей, - отмахивается Бэкхен, - а ты уже прощен. Но пончики никогда не будут лишними.   
Лу Хань не очень-то удивляется и бросает пакет со сладким Бэкхену, пододвигая к себе папку с данными о новом деле. 

\- Парень, 23 года. Несчастная любовь или несчастный случай?

\- Ага, он любил ее, она была без ума от его лучшего друга, и они не нашли ничего лучше, чем устроить дуэль с последующим кровопусканием прямо в квартире. 

\

Дни текут своим чередом, сменяют друг друга на бумажном календаре, а ему кажется, что что-то незримо меняется. Будто у них над головой рассеялись облака, и на их месте теперь свинцовые тучи, укрывающие собой не только солнце, но и светлое небо, только вместо туч есть сухие слова, падающие на пол гостиной, пока по ТВ показывают повтор Weekly Idol, и все вроде бы хорошо, но эти слова – картонки, в них нет ни капли той искренности, которая сквозит в каждом жесте Сэхуна, в каждом его слове, и это изматывает. Искать причину там, где есть следствие, очень просто – намного проще, чем пытаться разобраться в себе, разложить свои мысли по кусочкам, а потом собрать себя цельного и оказаться в тупике. На работе он уходит в себя, копается так упорно, что Бэкхен начинает делать большие глаза и хвататься за голову, будто в эпилептическом припадке, прерывая свой рассказ о милой Суен на середине, тем самым возвращая Лу Хань в реальный мир.   
А потом оказывается, что причина ни в нем и не в Сэхуне. Она посередине. Между ними. Между ним и Сэхуном, там, где таится доверие. В том самом слове, что скрепляет их общими узами – где нет месту вранью и недомолвкам. Там расползаются трещинки, в точности, как на фундаменте того дома, где провел детство Хань. 

Потому что Сэхун, кажется, учится недоговаривать. 

Лу Хань не пытается намеренно подловить его на лжи, он даже слово «ложь» мысленно отправляет на свалку самых ужасных слов и последующие вечера проходят за просмотром всех тех сериалов, которые они собирались посмотреть вместе. Вместе не получается, у Сэхуна тренировки и он возвращается изредка – сперва через день, а потом и вовсе раз в неделю, ведь к тренировкам прибавляется запись новых песен к альбому.

Лу Хань не требует объяснений. Какие могут быть объяснения, когда он и прав никаких на Сэхуна не имеет, у того контракт с самой фортуной, которая может в любой момент повернуться к нему спиной, а Хань просто хочет, чтобы младший был счастлив. Он даже готов притвориться, что все нормально – ровно настолько нормально, насколько может быть нормален двухдневный недосып, когда Бэкхен загоняет его на маленький диванчик в комнате отдыха и остается охранять его сон, параллельно вчитываясь в какой-то учебник по праву. Голова у Лу Ханя пульсирует, и мысли не желают укладываться, как положено, выдавая лишь бредовый набор снов, в калейдоскопе которых он попросту тонет. Он просто рад, что в те редкие дни, когда Сэхун остается в квартире, сам Лу Хань трусливо прячется в отделе – он не мастер вести разговоры, и ему сложно выложить на словах то, что творится на душе, поэтому тактика избегания кажется самой лучшей. 

Он бегает искусно – ссылается на дела, вешает на холодильник редкие записки и никогда не выключает телефон. Бегать, создавая иллюзию присутствия очень сложно – когда мысли только о том, что Сэхун, наверное, посреди ночи едет в другой конец города вовсе не для того, чтобы лежать в холодной кровати и есть остывшие блюда, которые Лу Хань готовит еще вчера. 

«Что-то должно случиться» – вопит его интуиция, пока на собрании Хёкдже вкратце рассказывает об объявившемся в городе маньяке. Не слишком опасном, но успевшем доставить немало хлопот за какие-то пару дней.

[5]  
С утра Лу Хань утопает в отражении собственных зрачков, стараясь не смотреть на помятого и какого-то сломанного Бэкхена, глядя куда угодно, но не на его узкие плечи и заострившиеся черты лица.

\- Если бы я не знал, что ты парень, то подумал бы, что у тебя токсикоз, - у него получается сострить, протягивая бумажное полотенце и бутылку с холодной водой. Ему хочется спросить «зачем ты это делаешь?», встряхнуть за плечи и попросить не мучить себя, а вместо этого он может отойти в сторону и открыть дверь, ведущую из служебных туалетов в коридор. У Бэкхена непереносимость – хроническая. Непереносимость вида крови. Непереносимость запаха разложения. Самих трупов непереносимость. Что его тянет на работу, от которой мало удовольствия, Лу Хань понятия не имеет, может только подбодрить – положить руку на плечо, сжать на мгновение, а потом переключить все внимание Бэкхена на какую-нибудь чепуху – например, допрос свидетелей, включающий распитие чая с имбирным печеньем у какой-нибудь милой вдовушки, случайно проживающей по соседству с жертвой. 

На этот раз они идут до участка пешком – Лу Хань мысленно перебирает всевозможные мотивы убийства и спрашивает у Бэкхена, но натыкается на молчание. Они прячутся от Кенсу, от похода в морг за данными о вскрытии тела в своем излюбленном закутке, где Лу Хань вытаскивает телефон и пишет несколько глупых сообщений Сэхуну. Накручивать себя из-за всякой ерунды слишком по-женски, а он еще не готов признать в себе спящую истеричку или еще что-то в этом роде. 

Он пишет сообщения и во время обеденного перерыва.

И сразу после того, как им с Бэкхеном Кенсу говорит о повторной сдаче нормативов.  
Пока Бэкхен в боксе для допросов смотрит в глаза подозреваемому своим самым тяжелым «фирменным» взглядом, Лу Хань периферией сознания ловит долетающие до него слова и снова тычется в экран смартфона, набирая сообщение и снова стирая.  
Потому что Сэхун не отвечает.

Сэхун всегда отвечает – с запозданием на пару минут, полчаса, иногда – час, или полдня, но не так долго. Лу Хань успокаивает себя тем, что перед началом промоушена их альбома, группа должна показать себя с лучшей стороны. Ему как-то об этом рассказывал Сэхун, не размениваясь на тонкости, перечислял немногочисленные шоу и радио, куда их приглашают из-за влиятельности агентства, а где им просто рады, потому что новичками года становятся не за красивые глазки и вовсе не потому что давным-давно все решено.   
Забыть телефон в машине или общежитии – это нормально, говорит себе Лу Хань, стараясь отогнать мысли о том, что Сэхун не отвечает на сообщения и звонки второй день. Самые свежие фотографии с фанбаз датируются трехдневной давностью, отчего он впадает в отчаяние. Вязкое, тягучее, утягивающее в свои глубины слишком быстро, чтобы можно было начать сопротивляться. 

На месте самого себя он давно обзвонил бы друзей Сэхуна, представившись его приятелем или забежал к нему в университет, но загвоздка заключалась в самом О Сэхуне, о котором Лу Хань знал только самое основное – любимый цвет, факультет, на котором он числился и количество фотографий в инстаграме sm town.О его дне рождения Лу Хань узнал из стандартных профайлов группы, заполонивших социальные сети, а про друзей спрашивать не получалось – все вопросы натыкались на пожатие плеч и то, что друзья Сэхуна дебютировали с ним в группе, и какое время на друзей, когда на уме одни тренировки. 

[6]  
Сэхун находится сам. Сидит у дверей и щурится от света, когда Лу Хань включает лампы и прячет руки в карманах легкого плаща. На улице тепло смешивается с постоянными дождями, от которых нет никакого проку, только намокшие пряди и мурашки по коже, и в отворотах плаща застревают дождевые капли. 

Сэхуново «я кажется ключи потерял» тонет в крепких объятиях Лу Ханя, в изгибе его шеи и хриплым «к черту эти ключи», потому, что внутри вторую неделю штормит от беспокойства и все слова, обидные, бьющие наотмашь, исчезают, оставаясь невысказанными. Лу Ханя беспокойство покидает рывками – он не выпускает руку Сэхуна из своей, пока открывает дверь, пока стягивает обувь и тянет за собой, вглубь квартиры. 

Сэхун говорит: ты чего себе напридумывал? Он касается влажных волос Ханя, заглядывает в глаза и виновато улыбается. Он сам забирается к Лу Ханю на колени, опрокидывает его на маленький диванчик в гостиной и целует. Не пошло – с долей той развязности, которая сквозит, когда добираешься до источника, от которого зависим. Он целует – а внутри Лу Ханя все замирает, и он сам стягивает с Сэхуна футболку. И отвечает: - Ни-че-го. – В мыслях ничего – пустота и бесконечная радость оттого, что Сэхун снова рядом – непозволительно близко, а не там, на другом конце города, на другом материке и с кем-то другим. Лу Хань не готов просить слишком многого, растрачивать дни на пустые ссоры и ожидания, он впитывает в себя каждое мгновение, проведенное с Сэхуном и, готов признать, что именно это – если не счастье, то очень близко.


End file.
